High Tide
by Arianna524
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is all grown up, and now she has to deal with her increasingly complicated relationship with Jacob Black. Meanwhile, a friend from her childhood reappears, and he brings news of the Volturi's new mission . . .


The wind whipped around the parking lot of Port Townsend High School. It was unseasonably cold for October, and, unlike her completely non-human relatives, Renesmee could feel it. She grasped her green windbreaker closer to her body as she made her way up the front steps.

Renesmee Cullen and her family was relatively new to Port Townsend. The immortality of both her and her family had begun to cause some suspicion among the residents of Forks. When Bella Cullen had first met the Cullen family, back when we was Bella Swan, Carlisle had already looked incredibly young to be a doctor. By the time they left, his youthfulness seemed downright ridiculous. The rest of the Cullens had made various attempts at seeming like normal high school graduates. The house that Edward had bought in New England was used off and on by Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Alice and Jasper, as they disappeared to go to college. After rumors of Bellas mysterious illness swarmed around Forks, few were surprised that the newlyweds kept mostly to themselves in the big Cullen house. Additional rumors of an addition to the family Edwards niece peaked many a citizens interest, but she was never seen in town. Some said that she went to visit Bellas father, the town sheriff, but none had witnessed it.

Eventually the gossip concerning the doctors age became significant enough that the little family was forced to move. Of course, the new pretense required that all of the Cullen siblings Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward return to high school as sophomores. Two years had passed and they were all now in their senior year. Renesmee, however, could still pass for younger, so she was a junior.

As Renesmee pushed her way through the front doors of the school, she heard one of her friends call out to her.

Nessie! Hey Nessie! called Maria, Renesmees very best human friend.

Renesmee made her way over to her friend, having to push her way through the morning crowd to the lockers lining the wall.

Hey, Maria. Whats up?

Oh, you know me, Trig homework is due second period and Im pretty sure my assignment is written in Greek. Thats about how well I understand it.

Renesmee grinned at her friend and sighed theatrically. Well, I _guess_ I could help you out . . . but youll pretty much owe me a life of servitude.

Ok, but Im pretty sure thats my fifth life of servitude Ive promised this month, laughed Maria.

Whereas the rest of the Cullens kept to themselves in school, Renesmee managed to make a few friends. Physically, she was about eighteen years old, but even at a few months she had excelled mentally. Her advanced development continued through her remaining physical development which, as Nahuel had guessed, had lasted all of six years and about 8 months.

The Cullen family had moved at about the same time Nessie was fully grown, changing their surnames to Masen (Edwards human last name) and Whitlock (Jaspers former last name) with the help of J. Jenks, of course. Js skill really was remarkable. The decision to move to another location in such close proximity to Forks was not made lightly, seeing as how the citizens of Forks would clearly recognize the family members were they to visit. However, with Jacobs unrelenting attachment to Renesmee, it had been necessary if the family were to stay together.

After explaining the law of cosines to Maria one more time, Renesmee allowed herself to be pushed along with the crowd toward her homeroom. Being a Masen necessitated that she be in the same homeroom as many of her family members, including her father. The beginning of the day was always slightly unnerving, having so many Masens in one room. The rest of Port Townsend Highs reaction to the strange, beautiful family mirrored that of the school in Forks. Edward, Emmett, and Alice sat in a cluster in the rear of the room. Most of the students steered clear of the pale trio. If Renesmee had a nickel for every time shed heard, So, whats up with your siblings? . . .

The truth was something no one was allowed to hear, so Nessie had allowed some ridiculous rumors to circulate, refusing to validate or refute them. She had heard everything from drugs to Satan-worship to explain her familys strange habits. A few of the more kind-hearted students simply labeled them as loners. Renesmee herself belonged to that half-popular half-invisible group commonly termed geeks. Not that she wasnt extraordinarily beautiful she was absolutely positive that she could have dated just about any guy in the school. However, she did attempt a certain degree of anonymity , and her advanced stage of learning made her timidity more credible.

Good morning, Nessie, Edward greeted her.

Renesmee huffed. Her family was not making high school any easier for her. Apparently Emmett had thought it clever to convince the Masens and the Whitlocks to don black from head to toe in a mocking celebration of Halloween.

_Morning, dad, _Renesmee thought in Edwards general direction.

However, her morning greeting to Emmett was less than civil. She brushed his hand with hers, letting the vision of the entire family looking like caricatured versions of their species travel to him, followed by a vision of her smacking the stupid grin right off his face.

As could be expected, the only reaction Emmett gave was a bigger grin. Nessie knew that physically her uncle would never age, but she was pretty sure the vampire venom had also severely stunted his psychological maturity.

Nessie, came Alices tiny soprano voice. The entirety of our Friday evening has disappeared. Am I to assume that Jacob will be paying us a visit?

It was Renesmees turn to grin widely. Jacob, her very best friend, was nearly always close by, but tonight they had planned an entire evening together. However, as Alice smiled knowingly, Renesmee caught just a hint of the anxiety in Edwards eyes. She recognized this look. It was a type of concern she had seen develop in her fathers eyes every time she had mentioned Jacob in the last couple of years. She knew that her father was distressed at the thought of her spending time alone with any male now that she had come of age, but it didnt make sense that he should worry about Jacob.

_What is it, dad?_

Edward simply shook his head slightly and quickly as if to say, _Oh__ nothing, its not important_.

Without Jacobs visit to which she could look forward, Nessies Friday probably would have flown by. The entire student populace was simply bursting with excitement for Luke McDonalds huge Halloween Bash which was to take place that evening, and, despite their best efforts, the teachers were completely unable to gain their attention. However, despite the chaotic nature of nearly all her classes, it felt as if the clocks had decided to slow simply to torture her. When the bell finally sounded at 2:36, Nessie shot out of her seat in Mrs. Lewiss European history class. With a hurried see you later to a Chloe and Ana, who she passed in the hall, she headed toward the Masen/Whitlock vehicles at barely human speed.

Unfortunately, before she could take her fathers updated silver Volvo, she had to wait for at least a couple of her family members to join her. Clutching her windbreaker closer to her chest, she made her best attempt at keeping her long auburn curls from whipping her in the face, courtesy of the relentless wind. She began tapping her foot in utter impatience.

I maintain that you acquired _all_ of your human characteristics from your mother, Edward whispered to her as he finally arrived at his car, Bella Whitlock in tow. Bella, of course, stuck out her tongue.

Jacob is coming tonight. It wasnt a question. Bella knew the look on her daughters face.

Yes, he is, and I dont want Rosalie to be the first one home. Id prefer him to be in a decent mood when I see him for the first time in _forever_, Nessie stated. It hadnt really been that long Jacob and Nessie had hunted together on Tuesday afternoon but to her it seemed like ages.

Bella laughed at the reason for her daughters impatience, understanding all too well the vast difference between Jacob and Jacob around Rosalie. Well, I suppose we should get you home, then. It wouldnt do to keep a hot-headed werewolf waiting.

The small family all made their way into the sedan and headed toward the most recent Cullen home, two of them excited, and one with worry written on his pale, beautiful face.


End file.
